policejesusfandomcom-20200214-history
Ingrid Joleigh Giraffe
Ingrid Joleigh Giraffe was one of the main protagonsts of the series Police Jesus: Rebooted. She is an artsy, poetic Masai giraffe, with in-depth emotions that she's often afraid to express. She is part of Adam's main friend group. She is so tall, that most of the time when she's on camera, she's only seen from the neck down, unless she hunches over and sticks her head into the frame. Her best friend is Lupe Toucan and has a secret crush on Adam Lyon. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. History Born on August 2, 2007. She was recruited by Team Villalba in 2015 when she was 8 years old, now an executive, at that time Police Jesus was 10 years old, so he still doesn't care about her until she was 12 years old in 2019. On August 2, 2019, she turned 12 and her gift was a Team Villalba's Minor Leader, which meant that Jasmine no longer led the team because of the anger of the fans with what was posted on Twitter on the day before that. Police Jesus then fell in love with her to calm the angry Police Jesus fans, at that time Jasmine and Web Spider were expelled from Team Villalba and they would no longer return. Police Jesus fans claimed that Police Jesus in all life wanted a "perfect" girlfriend and much tallest than him, so the change of Police Jesus' girlfriend each year is over, he still thought all this false. Relatives Since Police Jesus doesn't really know his parents, the only close relative he met is his older sister Inga Giraffe, who we'll talk more often: *Inga Giraffe (Ingrid's older sister, although Police Jesus and Inga would be the best couple for obvious reasons. For not having a boyfriend like Ingrid. Ingrid having Adam as a boyfriend, Police Jesus himself makes Adam angry for that (he seeing as inferior and useless to him), I doubt very much that Police Jesus is not a "real" policeman, that is, I do not send him to arrest with the help of the authorities or kill him, all for laws and authorities that could arrest him if he murdered him (leaving Ingrid sad) and kidnapped her (accusing Ingrid), that's why Police Jesus should not touch Ingrid, at least if he transforms into a ghost dragon thanks to the Amulet of Aragon that he has as his necklace, kidnap her like dragons did to princesses in the middle ages, because dragon is an extremely powerful being and that even the modern army could not against him. If it fails in the attempt to kidnap Ingrid, Inga could being his alternative for 2020. As a curious fact, Inga is much taller than Ingrid because of her age. For unknown reasons, Police Jesus said that Inga is ugly or cute, because he never saw her head. She studies at Marlin Perkins Wild High School, a wild high school in Mathtropolis, where they will enroll Ingrid after graduating from middle school in 2020, Shield Sheldon tests are held there, to protect the high school from total destruction and to his students. Which was rebuilt after World War III) Trivia * She is the tallest student at Charles Darwin Middle School. *Over the series, there has never been a single camera shot, where her entire body was shown on screen. They avoid showing her entirety with a variety of tactics. Most of the time, her head is cut off screen, by having the camera only show her from the neck down. Sometimes, she hunches over and sticks her head in frame, but the arch in her neck is still off screen. There are times, where the reverse is done and her head is seen, without her body on frame. Sometimes, her head or neck arch is hidden behind a tree, chandelier, hanging sign or something else, that comes down from the ceiling. *Her favorite thing to eat is the leaves from acacia trees. *Ingrid is the least respected member of the pack, being occasionally ignored, bossed around, shunned, excluded, and mocked by the other members. *Ingrid constantly apologizes for things, even if she never did anything wrong. She does this so much, her catchphrase is "I'm sorry". *She and Lupe are on the school cheerleading team, lead by Donna Dorsal, as seen in "Cheer Pressure". *Ingrid's voice over tone was the same as the Scooby-Doo character, "Daphne Blake". In recognition from voice actress Grey DeLisle, who inherited the voice from deceased actress and friend, Mary Kay Bergman. **Grey DeLisle also voiced other characters on other Cartoon Network shows at the time, such as Lizzie from Codename: Kids Next Door, Yumi from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Mandy from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and Frankie on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Gallery Ingrid Giraffe.png|Official artwork, it has a neck too long to see its head. jirafas_by_generationm_d82u99p-pre.jpg|Ingrid Joleigh Giraffe with her friend Nina Neckerly, both are giraffes.|link=Nina Neckerly ingrid-giraffe-my-gym-partners-a-monkey-4.97.jpg|Ingrid Joleigh Giraffe as a cheerleader, she looks more beautiful! true? d4luy43-7cc852b8-24e0-474d-8534-6e7a125f0b2a.png|No, what you are seeing will only be in your own thoughts. Ingrid_Giraffe_anime.jpg|An Ingrid Joleigh Giraffe's anime version quite sexy and beautiful, with breasts, tail and hair. Although with a somewhat short neck, it would make Police Jesus want to leave Ingrid Giraffe for being short, although beautiful and sexy, but he still prefers her inga_giraffe_from_my_gym_partner_s_a_monkey_by_mmmarconi365_ddkcjsl-fullview.jpg|His older sister Inga is much taller than Ingrid, I don't even see her head just by showing her neck down, I doubt it's ugly or maybe cute!|link=Inga Giraffe Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Girls Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Category:Team Villalba